This invention relates generally to devices which prevent unauthorized access to ladders. More particularly, it relates to a modular device that attaches to a ladder obstructing access preventing children from accessing the rungs of the ladder.
Ladders create an attractive nuisance because young children perceive ladders as obstacles or toys which are to be climbed upon but the ladders present dangers that are not fully comprehended by young children including falls and access to dangerous and equally enticing areas such as swimming pools or spas. While parental supervision and fences can help prevent accidents, ladder guards can provide an additional layer of safety by deterring a child's attempt to climb.
Previous attempts at preventing unauthorized use of ladders include ladder rung covers and complex folding rung mechanisms. These devices and methods, however, can be cumbersome, difficult to use, complex and/or prohibitively expensive.
Ladder rung covers are generally single panels that are clamped, bolted or strapped or hinged to the ladder. The guards block access to the rungs, preventing a person from using the ladder. The cover's size weight and fastening mechanisms can make it unwieldy and cumbersome for a person to attach and remove and once removed, must be secured in a safe location to prevent stumbling upon or damage.
Folding ladder rung mechanisms also can prevent unauthorized access, however such mechanisms can be expensive to construct and maintain with multiple moving parts. Such mechanisms are not readily adaptable to existing ladders, thus require entire replacement of the ladder.
Thus there exists a need for a ladder guard that can easily be attached or detached by an adult, but prevent small children from accessing the ladder, that possesses no moving parts, can be adapted to existing ladder systems, and once removed can be left in or near the ladder without presenting a danger to others.